


Minum Obat

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Caretaking, Drabble, F/M, Sick Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Kalau sakit jangan banyak mau!"





	Minum Obat

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** University!AU.

Hakuryuu  
  
Aku sudah di tempat parkir.

Kougyoku mempercepat langkah kakinya menuruni tangga. Rapat kepanitiaannya memang belum selesai, tetapi fakta bahwa Hakuryuu sedang sakit dan pemuda itu masih mau menjemputnya dengan mudah membuat Kougyoku menendang rapat dari daftar prioritas. Setelah bagiannya selesai, Kougyoku segera pamit pulang.

Setibanya di parkiran, gadis itu melihat Hakuryuu sedang bersandar ke setang motornya.

"Ryuu!" seru sang gadis sambil tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri si pemuda. Hakuryuu mendongak, Kougyoku cepat-cepat meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Hakuryuu. "Panas sekali! Sudah minum obat?"

Hakuryuu menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka minum obat."

Kougyoku mendesah. "Kamu harus minum supaya sembuh, ya? Ayo, kutemani beli obat di apotek―"

"Tidak mau."

"Harus mau."

"Tidak."

"Harus."

"Tidak."

"Harus."

"Tidak."

"Baiklah!" Kougyoku mendengus. "Aku akan merawatmu malam ini asal kamu minum obat."

Hakuryuu diam sejenak. "Boleh minta disuapi obat juga?"

Kougyoku mendecak. "Kalau sakit jangan banyak mau!"


End file.
